BlueBearFarm,Wine & a Party
by winx.club12
Summary: Going to a farm called blue bear, for a boy, which he their for a birthday and my girl musa and a four pack of fuzzy pixie lemonade and two bottle of wine what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

A young 19 year old girl with bright red and orange mixed color hair named Bloom was in her room sitting on her bed watching TV when she blue blackberry magic phone so off, she grab her phone to see what it was it, on the display was a little white envelope with a red dot on the right hand side of it. Oh I got a text message she click on the message and it pop up Andy River

**Andy: hey Bloom, my friend is have a bran party for his birthday at blue bear farm I was wondering if you would like to come its tonight hope to see you text me back to let me know thanks**

**Bloom: Hey Andy Ill be their tonight, I just don't know where blue bears farms is.**

**Andy: great ill see you their just go down forest line then a left and down a pebble path you'll see a medium size sign that said BLUE BEARS FARM then a left.**

**Bloom: ok ill see you later on tonight.**

After Bloom finished message Andy she when into her BBM until she got to the name Musa melody saying:

**Bloom: Andy wants us to go to a barn the party its out in blue bears farm, want to go?**

**Musa: sure what time?**

**Bloom: well leave at 8pm and will go to the pixie village to grab some stuff to drink at the bran party I haven't been but he said it's a bonfire**

**Musa: ok, see you later on tonight I have to get back to work**

When bloom was done BBM Musa she finished watching a couple of TV show and started o get ready for the bran party.

730pm

Bloom was just finished getting ready to go out when her mom knocked on the door, she open then door and walked in with a plate of food, I have a cheeseburger and fires for you to eat and place it onto blooms light blonde wooden dresser.

Vanessa: Bloom where are you going?

Bloom: I'm going to a bonfire tonight with musa mom.

Outside of bloom small apartment building was a light tan color 2004 jeep liberty, on the driver side was a 17 year old girl with long straight dark blue hair tie in a low ponytail that does down to her back, her bangs going into the her face covering her left navy eye, her lips cover in a light pink lip gloss, on her body she was wearing a tight light blue jeans, white tank top, a orange off the should top under a light gray leather coat hang above her waist her music coming from her stereo speaker that always at volume 20 blaring pound the alarm by Nikki m.

Bloom: mom I have to go she grab an empty bag, her black zip up hoodie, and the cheeseburger off on the plate on her dresser and ran out of her room and down the stairs she yelled over her shoulder bye mom and dad love you see you later on tonight, don't wait up

Mike yelled from their small living room: bye dear be good

Bloom: open the door and ran out to musa jeep, she open up the passenger door step inside and sat down she buckled up her seatbelt, musa put her car in to R and off they went.

Bloom: hey Musa how was work? Busy?

Musa: it was fine working at a local pizza place is hard no one think it was but when you're their by yourself and the daytime manger takes all of your credit for cleaning out the kitchen and fridge or blaming you for making the pizza wrong I almost want to quite but the money good right now plus the daytime manger just got fire from driving the owner car drunk I cant wait to start on Monday with out him their. How is your new job going Bloom?

Bloom: I work for an company that work with people that are able to take care of themselves but they need a little bit of are help, its great I just when to a magic show for the night, after I put her to bed and just read up on other people in the house. In the house their 5 people all together from what I hear their really great, their at the lake right know for the summer so but they'll be back in September, I don't know how much harder its going to be when they come back because Im just used to one person right now but im sure ill do fine

Musa: wait you when to a magic show for work, must be nice going to shows, out for walks, going shopping with them.

Bloom: yeah it is, while you slave over a hot stove and make pizza all day I get to relax and have fun stick her tongue out at Musa.

Musa: yeah so where going to pixie village to grab some booze for the party tonight

Bloom: yeah but you drink I cant I have to work in the morning at 8am 11am I mean its only 2 hours but it my first shift in the morning and I don't know what to expected so ill just drive the jeep

Musa: ok you know where you're going right?

Bloom: Andy gave me directions but they were pretty shirt he said take Ladimodiere blvd, Mcgillvery blvd, Ferndale rd.

Musa: ok

Small business, coffee shop, people walking with dogs, children playing outside was passing bloom as the wind was blowing in her face as she look out the window will they make her way to pixie village. Musa turn right onto a hwy, she turn let and then a right and they arrived at pixie village musa pulled into the packing lot and park the jeep.

Bloom stepped out of the jeep she grab her empty bag and grab her wallet out of it that held her id: what are you going to get at pixie village?

Musa stepped out of the driver side, she had her id in her pocket and car key pushed the button that locks the doors: probable just a bottle of wire what are you going to get?

Bloom: I was going to get beer at biker's beer store vender because it's a lot cheaper prince then inside pixie village plus it cold im not going to be drinking piss warm beer that just gross

Musa start to laugh yeah your right

They two of them walk up to a small red brick building, with two large window on ether side on the sliding auto door that open for you, on the left hand side of the doors was a neon sign flashing blue and red PIXIE **VILLAGE OPEN**: store hours Monday - Saturday 9:00am-11:00pm, Sunday 10.00am-6.00pm holidays closed, they walked into the store they seen thousand of different booze, from Australia, Germany, Hawaii, Canada, USA, etc. they had wines, beers, vodkas, etc all over they place. Musa walked over to a sign that read Flavor Wine she grab her favorite bottle of fairies night out strawberry and watermelon flavor do I want another on I do want to get drunk tonight I need to after the busy week I had plus getting into a fight with my dad before he goes into surgery ill get two then she grab the witchy bitchy pineapple and peach. After she grab two bottle of wire she turn she her to look at bloom and said if there was anything that she want to get?

Bloom: I do want to drink something ill im their ill just grab a four pack of fuzzy pixie lemonade, Musa if I buy this and I have two could you drink the other two for me please?

Musa: yeah sure no problem

Bloom grab the four pack of fuzzy pixie lemonade and walked over to the cashier to pay for their items, they place their items down on the counter, a tall 25 year old woman, with long brown hair that went to her shoulder, she was wearing the pixie village uniform along with her name tag: **KIM**. Kim grab blooms four pack of fuzzy pixie lemonade, id and air miles bloom open up her wallet and hand the her id to her sorry "I don't have air mile" she turn to musa "do you" musa "no". Kim look at blooms id to see that it can I crack running down the middle it wasn't complete in half.

Kim: you do know that your id is crack in the middle right

Bloom: yeah im just waiting for my new one to come in

Kim: technically I can not accept it

Bloom: ok but the bars accept my id

Kim: were one stricter then the bars but ill accept it anyway you are getting a new one right

Bloom: yes I just pay for my new one

Kim rang in bloom fuzzy pixie lemonade that's 11.25 cash or debit?

Bloom: debit

Kim: just swipe your card along the side on the machine and then your pin would you like a bag for your purchase

Bloom: looked up from punching in her pin, no thanks ill be ok

Musa waited until bloom was done with her purchase, she hand her id over to Kim she looked at in rang in her 2 bottle of wire 18.60

Kim: cash or debit

Musa: cash

Musa hand her the a 20.00, 2.60 is your change would you like a bag for your two bottle no ill be fine thank you

Musa grab her two bottle and out of the store they went, they walked over to were musa parted her jeep musa grab her car key and point it at her jeep to unlock her doors from bloom and her to get inside one inside,

Bloom: what's wrong with my id its not complete cracked and Im pretty sure that the bars are way more stricter then pixie village and did you see when you held my id she bent it even more, she going to crake it in half and if she didn't accept my id I was going to be so pissed

Musa: sorry no I didn't see her, but I was thinking to myself ok bloom don't start a fight with this Kim chick I don't want to have to drive to another pixie village this one is closer,

Bloom: ok I wasn't going to start a fight with her in my head I was like just give me my pack of fuzzy pixie lemonade so we can leave

Musa: ok but I just have to go gas money and then we can go to Andy friend's birthday party, she dove to the bank of royal princess drive throw she put her card into the machine put her pin in 2893 went to cheq, 40 she wait for about 2 min got her cash and off they went, she drove out of pixie village packing lot, down the street to a gas station called silver jumper. She pulled into their lot and pulled into a gas pump, a large man with black hair, a round face with brown eyes came up to her window she rolled it down and said 40 please. The black hair man put the gas pump into her gas tank, as they wait for the gas to fill up musa turn to bloom and asked: so do you know what way to go to Andy friend's bonfire/birthday party is?

Bloom: yeah but im not going his directions, I look on my blackberry magic gps and it said to Ladimodiere blvd, perimeter HWY take a left onto, Hwy 2 left turn left all the way down and you'll get to Ferndale Road.

Musa: ok you just tell me when to turn and ill turn

After they finished talking the black hair man was just pulling out the gas pump, musa rolled down her window and hand him the money have a nice day, musa left the silver jumper gas station, took a left and she was on Ladimodiere blvd. after about 20mins they were on perimeter HWY listen to music, ok musa your going to left at this next rest of light. Musa gets into the left land and waits for the light to turn green, the light turn green and off they went as bloom looks at the map she see that their going the wrong way and that they should of token a right not a left, bloom turn to musa and said sorry musa but we have to go right not left to get onto hwy 2, musa ok she slow down a hit for the speed limit was 100 and she was going 120 she slow the car down and made a U-turn. After the U-turn she goes straight all the way down until she see the turn of again and go a right, that leads them onto hwy 2 was they go all the way down hwy 2, Andy is message bloom asking **where are they?**

**Bloom: on hwy 2 be their soon**

As they drive along hwy 2 their was a wide open green fields that hide animals and small creature in them, bloom look onto their maps and tell musa to take a left musa turn the wheel to the left and their now on a gravel bumpy road, as they drive along the road

Musa: im scary im going to get shot by a crazy farmer

Bloom: what musa no your not

Musa: you never know

They keep driving a little move until bloom said take a right her and it should be it as musa about to turn bloom phone goes over musa stop the car and pulled over,

**Bloom: hello**

**Andy: hey it me where are you guys?**

**Bloom: where just turning onto Ferndale Road well be their in less then 5mins**

**Andy: Ferndale Road bloom you went the wrong way you were use post to go down Ladimodiere blvd, Mcgillvery blvd, hwy 3 and hwy 2.**

**Bloom: well I looked onto my GPS and it said to go Ladimodiere blvd, perimeter HWY take a left onto, Hwy 2 left turn left all the way down and you'll get to Ferndale Road. But seen you gave me the wrong place now we don't know where we are.**

**Andy: just go to blue bears farm**

**Bloom: ok where blue bears farm?**

**Andy: I went down Ladimodiere blvd, Mcgillvery blvd, Ferndale rd, forest line then a left and down a pebble path you'll see a medium size sign that said BLUE BEARS FARM it was my first time and I found it no problem**

**Bloom: ok see you in 20min**

Musa: ok but how to we get to blue bears farm?

Bloom: its forest line then a left and down a pebble path you'll see a medium size sign that said BLUE BEARS FARM

Musa: where the hell is that? A medium sign doesn't really help that much when were not from around here, as he been their lot?

Bloom: no first time

Musa u turn in about and when start back out the gravel road until they got back onto hwy 2 bloom and you look up and see where the hell blue bear farm is.

Bloom went onto her phone and clicked on the internet she pulled up and type in blue bear farms it said

**Get onto highway number three (southwest, past the perimeter and oak bluff**

**Continue down highway number 3 until you come to Ferndale road (marked as road 49E) approximately 6km oak bluff**

**Turn right onto Ferndale road. Continue down Ferndale road, you will cross 2 cross road when you come to the 3rd cross-road, turn left and then right into the first driveway. There is a Bluebear Farms sign where you turn.**

Musa: ok one question where the hell is oak bluff,

Bloom: we past it their a sign that said Oak bluff

Musa drove all the way down hwy 2 until she see a oak bluff turn left, she turn her car and down the road they went all they see is two gas station, musa im going to pull into this gas station and see if anyone will know where blue bear farm is because I don't know where the hell were going plus Andy gave us stupid fucken directions

Bloom: ill come with you

They walk into the gas station where a young girl was work can I help you?

Bloom: yes im wondering if you know where blue bears farm were lost and we don't know where it is

Young girl: oh you know Ashley

Musa: no, Andy River invite us

Young girl: oh ok so what you want to do is

Yes review.


	2. Party 2

The young girl that worked at the gas station told us to down back down the road in switch we came when we get to the four way stop sign were going to go straight throw it and go all the way down were going to cross three cross roads and then a right and then we should see a sign

Bloom: thank you've been a really help

Musa: while you were getting directions I was getting us a drink its called mellow, since I've been driving for the pasted hour and I don't know where this stupid fucken blue bears farm is I need to mellow out

Musa and bloom turn toward the girl wave good bye walked out of the store into the parking lot back to the jeep, as the got into the jeep and start down the road musa eye were on the road but she said: "**bloom is this Andy guy really worth you going all this way out in the brush for one of his friends** "?

Bloom: Andy and I have been friends for a while and he wants to see were this go so I got it a good night

Musa whatever you say bloom

As it hit 10:00pm the girls final see the great medium sign called BLUE BEARS FARM as musa was driving she didn't see it but bloom did musa slow down and seen the sign back their musa slam on the break put the car in R and backed up as she was backing up she didn't see that their were ditches and she back her car right into one, the car went down with a big **CLUCK. **

Musa and bloom look at each other and didn't know what to do, musa was get in shock that she did that and bloom was laughing musa turn to bloom and said: it not funny what are we going to do

Bloom: just put the jeep in 4X4 and we get out of here

Musa put the car into 4X4 she put her foot onto the gas paddle, the car tire were spinning round and round super fast the they made a screech sound and got out of the ditch, they turn left and they were onto blue bears farm they went up the road a little bit until they scene a large fire and a whole butch of car

Bloom: I guess this is it

Musa pulled into the brush parking lot where they seen Andy and his friend waiting for them musa pulled into a spot and they both got out

Andy run up to bloom gave her a hug and said you guys made it

Bloom: yeah sorry we got lost were not really from here

Musa went into the back seat of her jeep and pulled out her two bottles of wine and bloom four pack of fuzzy pixie lemonade from the back of the car and closed the door.


	3. Party and Boys

Musa pulled into the brush parking lot where they seen Andy and his friend waiting for them musa pulled into a spot and they both got out

Andy run up to bloom gave her a hug and said you guys made it

Bloom: yeah sorry we got lost were not really from here

Musa went into the back seat of her jeep and pulled out her two bottles of wine and bloom four pack of fuzzy pixie lemonade from the back of the car and closed the door.

Musa and bloom then followed Andy and his friend the birthday girl to a panic table where everyone was sitting drinking and talking well they was a small bonfire to the right of us

Bloom: well this is alright

Musa: oh yeah its great open up one of bloom fuzzy pixie lemonade, she look over to bloom do you want one?

Bloom: sure

Musa grab one over to bloom

Andy: hey bloom thanks for coming as he sit down in a chair that looks out into a field were a couple of guys are playing a game of Frisbee, one of Andy drunken friend come stumbling over to Andy and whisper something into Andy ear, his just nod his head yes.

Musa from the corner of her eyes see that Andy drunken friend hand Andy a little pack of mushroom that he slip into his pocket, in musa head **I drive all the way out her for bloom so she and Andy could maybe get together and then he goes and he a bag of magic mushroom form his friend**

Andy drunken friends come up to us: hey girls if you want weed, mushroom or ex I'm the guy you're looking for

Andy: dude they just got here

Bloom: yeah thanks and we can't I'm driving us home and musa as to work in the morning

Andy drunken friend: oh I didn't know you girls just got here but still if you need anything just come and see me

Musa give a fake smile as she downs have her drink

Andy drunken friend stumbles away, Andy gets up from his chair and walks away from blooms and musa to a small gray tent that was a few steps from where the panic table was and get into it as well as a tall black hair girl get into the tent and close the tent

Bloom: I can't believe he just did that

Musa: what a fucken dick, do you want to go home bloom?

Bloom: yeah I think I want to go home now

Musa: sure

Bloom and musa where just about to pack their stuff up they seen a tall blonde hair guy come up to them and intrudes himself

Hello my name is sky and your name is?

Musa and bloom

Sky: did you girls just get here?

Bloom: yeah we did, we where support to hangout with Andy tonight but he had other plan as her eye start to get a little watery

Sky: yeah don't be said it's a party, come and hangout with a couple of my friends that I brought here and have a good time

Bloom turn to musa: musa are you ok with that

Musa: it better then sitting around at this panic table and doing nothing

Sky: ok look follow me, as musa and bloom get up from the panic table and start to follow sky, as the walk the notice that where moving away from the small bonfire and Frisbee game to a far part of the field where a bigger bonfire was going on

Sky: musa and bloom these are my friends Brandon, Stella, Timmy, Tecna and Riven

Musa and bloom: it very nice to meet you all

Stella: we haven't seen you all night and how did you know about the party

Musa we just got here and bloom know Andy

Stella oh

Time pass by as all eight of them were sitting by the fire laughing, talking and having a fun time bloom stop talking to Stella for a bit about work because they work in the same field but at different house, Brandon walked over to Stella and ask her to come with him to his car to get something she said that shell be right back and walks off with him, bloom eye looks over to see musa laughing and talking with Riven and sharing a bottle of ogre rum, sky was sitting and talking with Timmy and Tecna until that bloom was by herself he walks over to where there she is and sit down

Sky: well you having a better time now

Bloom yeah I'm having a great time, thank you for letting us hangout with you and your friends I think I would of all it quite, and it looks like musa really enjoying herself with your friend

Sky looks over to see Riven and musa lying on the grass making out

Sky start to laugh, yeah I think your right

Bloom and sky were just sitting in the grass watching the ire talking for a little bit until bloom looked at her phone that said 1:00am bloom turn and looked at sky: I have to be going musa works in the morning, as she get up from the grass sky get up as well, here ill walk you to your car

Bloom thank you that's really sweet

Bloom walks over to Riven and musa they were down making out and they were talking to each other bloom: its time to go musa

Musa: yeah you're right it was really nice meeting you Riven

Riven: let me walk you to your car at least

Musa, bloom, sky and Riven leave the bonfire and started making their way down to the packing a lot, it took them 10min to get to musa jeep

Musa and Riven walked to the passages side,

Musa I had a really fun time thank you

Riven I had a great time to

Musa walk up to Riven and hugs him

Riven: bye musa yeah wait and change I can get your phone number, we can talk and hangout

Musa yeah I would like that she take out her phone and put Riven number into her phone, she just Riven one lat hug and get inside her jeep on the other side of the jeep bloom and sky were talking

Bloom: thanks for walking us to are cars and I had a really fun time

Sky: me too look I don't normal do this but could I get your number and we could set up a date to hangout or go see a movie

Bloom starts to giggle sky are you asking me out on a date

Sky: no not a date but just to get to know each other better

Bloom sure I would like that, she take out her phone and put sky number into her phone, bloom give sky a hug and get into the diver side

Bloom start the car and pulls out of the parking lot and down the gravel road as she diving musa look out the window and ask well did you have fun at the bonfire, bloom yeah I had a fun time, musa start to laugh and said yeah I can tell because you got a number

Bloom turns her head and said: yeah well you had a great time at the bonfire because you were all over Riven

Musa: well I did have a fun time, we have to go this more often, but not with Andy total dick we get their all he said was hello, sit down in a chair and then go and does mushroom and as sex with dome slut

Bloom: yeah I agree fuck him,

It took them 30min to get to bloom house, she gets out of the car, walks up to the door turn around and yell out to musa you k to drive, musa walks around the front of her jeep to the driver side, get in rolls down the window and said: hey bloom I'm not drunk, little buzzed but not drunk bye ill BBM you when I'm home, musa drove back to her place, bloom open the door, quietly shuts the door walks up the stair to her bedroom, open her bedroom door and shut it, she walks over to her cloth took off her clothes that she wore out and put her PJ on, she walks over to her bed and get in, she lays on her back and look at her phone, go to her contact that read **SKY**

**Bloom: hey sky, I'm safe and sound in bed**

**Sky: that good Riven and I are just walking back to the bonfire**

**Bloom: thanks again for letting us hangout with your friends**

**Sky: it was nothing we all had a good time, my phone about to die will text you when I'm back in the city on Monday and we plan a time to hangout**

**Bloom: yeah sure no rush night**

**Sky: night sweet dream**

Bloom put her phone into her charger, and place it onto her night stand she just about to go to sleep with her phone goes off again, bloom pick up her phone to see it was a BBM message from musa

** Musa: hey bloom home I'm heading to bed night**

**Bloom: night musa talk to you in the morning**

Just as was talking to musa she looks and sees that she got a text from Andy

**Andy: hey bloom where are you?**

Bloom looks that the text message from Andy, bloom shakes her head ignore the text message from Andy, and go to bed

The end


End file.
